The next generation: arranged
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: Rose Weasley despises Scorpius Malfoy. What will happen to them after a new law passes that pushes them together.
1. Finding Out

**The next generation: arranged**

Rose Weasley _despises_ Scorpius Malfoy. What will happen when a law passes that arranges marriage, due to the popularization of squibs?

 _ **Chapter 1: Finding Out**_

"C'mon Rose!"

"No Albus. I do not trust you with my wand." I replied to Albus. We were on the train to our last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I lay down opposite Lily, Dominique and Albus who were all laughing at Albus' attempts to get me to give him my wand.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" said Lily excitedly. I knew the whole reason she was so exited was to see her boyfriend Lorcan Scamander. I grinned at Lily and she blushed deeply, the others not noticing Lily, had noticed that the train was slowing down. I stood up, grabbed Albus' hand and dragged him out of the compartment before the rush of students. "Let's go." I muttered "Before we get trampled." Lily appeared at my elbow as Albus and I were getting into a carriage with Alice Longbottom, she was breathless and I spotted Lorcan looking slightly dazed behind us. I smirked at Lily, who glared and me. "Oh, shut up Rose!"

"I didn't say anything." I responded coolly. The carriage set off, pulling themselves as usual. Lily's dad, Harry, had told them tales of the carriages being pulled by skeletal, black horses. Of course I didn't believe him until third year when our Care of Magical Creatures teacher Professor Hagrid had shown us the herd that lived inside the forbidden forest. We traipsed into the great hall and sat down. I was chatting to Lily about why I didn't get an owl when silence rippled throughout the hall

"Now, the sorting ceremony will begin." Professor McGonagall said. I didn't hear most of what Professor McGonagall was saying all I heard was that 'Neve Slingo' was sorted into Ravenclaw, 'Heather Evans' was sorted into Gryffindor and 'Freya Gill' was in Slytherin. Once the feast was over McGonagall got up to the podium. "Now, I know that everyone will be very sleepy so I'll make this quick, 7th years stay behind there is some very big news. Prefects, lead your house to the dormitories. Goodnight" I looked at Dom and Alice, puzzled. I glanced over to the Slytherin table to see Al and _him_ talking, looking confused.

"May, I have your attention please?" McGonagall had stepped to the podium once again

"You may be wondering why I have kept you behind. Well, a new law has been issued. Anyone in 7th year including those that are still 16, will have an arranged marriage because of the dwindling number of new witches and wizards, you have been partnered with someone most likely to produce magical children. Your booklet and letter telling you have been partnered with will arrive over the half term holidays" We were all stunned. The hall sat in silence until Dom got up and screeched

"WHAT, THE, FUCK?" at those words the entire hall burst into noise, most students yelling angrily at McGonagall.

 **Well, there you go. My new story. Co-written by my sister. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **PhanMaster-**


	2. What?

**The next generation: arranged**

 **Chapter 2: What?**

We were sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room in utter silence. I had just finished telling Lily about the whole ordeal, when suddenly Lily spoke up. "They can't just force you into this!" she sounded irritated almost like it was her this was happening to.

"Well, apparently they can." I responded, tired "I'm going to go to sleep, see you guys tomorrow morning." With that I climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Once I was in my pajamas I snuggled under the covers and fell into an uneasy sleep. I had never slept well and always woke up in the night and I always found it relaxing to go for a walk so I slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. I found my self wandering toward the kitchens; the elves loved me going down to the kitchens at night. They seemed to get very bored when they weren't cooking or baking. In no time I had arrived in front of the painting of the fruit bowl, I examined the pear, trying to remember where to tickle. At last I found the spot and the pear laughed so much it fell out the frame and the portrait swung open. As I stepped inside, the elves clamored around me. "Miss Weasley, would you like any snacks to take to your friends?" said one elf in a very high pitched voice

"Yes please Kooky, also maybe a glass of pumpkin juice?" I responded and sat down near the fire.

"As you wish, Miss Weasley." Kooky replied and scurried away with half a dozen elves following her. The reason I loved coming down to the kitchen as much as I did was that I loved listening to the house elves' stories. Most of their stories were food related, but I didn't mind. Kooky came back with a brown bag and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Kooky!" I said as I checked inside the bag, inside where a couple of pork pies, a sausage roll and four chocolate éclairs.

"Thanks a lot everyone, see you all later!" I said over my shoulder

 **XXxx The half term holidays xxXX**

I was awoken by being shook by Dom. "Wake up, we're going home today! Well at least we're all staying at the Potter's." I groaned.

"Five more minutes." I responded groggily. And then there were no covers at all.

"NO!" Dom yelled, making me jump out my skin.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up!

 **Well that was the second chapter, hope y'all are enjoying**

 **-PhanMaster**


	3. Him

The next generation: arranged

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Queen (J.K Rowling)**

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Him.**_

Groggily, I opened my eyes to Lily shaking me viciously. "Have mercy!" I yelled, laughing trying to push Lily out of me.

"Never! I shall strip this island of its treasures!" She responded loudly, and with that, she pulled the duvet off of me and tore out of the room.

"Lily!" I exclaimed, shivering in the cold. My room was the only room in

Potter manor that didn't have central heating. But as all of the Weasley family were staying with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house over the half term, all the room were full apart from the room nearest the attic. After I found and put on my dressing gown and slippers, and shuffled down the grand staircase that opened into the open plan ground floor. "Rose!" exclaimed my mother "How have you been?"

"What? Oh umm okay I guess. How was yours and Dads ski trip?" I responded, even though it took a couple seconds for it to register with my brain that was clearly, still asleep.

"Hilarious!" responded my dad, grinning at the memory. "Your mum fell over a lot!"

"Well so did you!" she snapped back "In fact you fell as many, if not more times as I did!"

At that very moment, three owls soared through the open living room window, directly over Uncle Harry's head and dropped the letters in front of Albus, James and I.

"I think that's them" said Ginny quietly; we all knew what she was talking about, cautiously I started to open mine as James ripped his open, eager to find out who was 'lucky' enough to get him, and Albus opened his neatly and started to read. I looked down at my own enveloped, slit it open ad began to read:

 _Dear Ms R Granger-Weasley_

 _A new law has been passed. You have been partnered with_ _Scorpius Malfoy._ _All Details about accommodation will be explained on the first day back at term. A booklet has been enclosed that explains the necessities._

 _Have a good half-term_

 _Prof. M McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

My stomach churned. I could vaguely hear James chattering on about how lucky this girl was and Albus occasionally chipping in. Absent mindedly I picked up the booklet, my mind whirring, and climbed the staircase to my bedroom, leaving my letter on the table. I started reading the booklet my temper rising rapidly as I read.

 _Rule 1: All couples must be living and sleeping together in one month._

Really?

 _Rule 2: All couples must spend at least 7 hours together (not including sleep)_

What

 _Rule 3: Marriage must be legal and had gone through in 6 months._

The

 _Rule 4: The first pregnancy must be achieved in 1 year._

Fuck

 _Rule 5: The second pregnancy must be achieved by at least the third year of marriage_

This was so unfair. I didn't notice the tears that were streaming down my face until I tasted the salty taste in my mouth. I pointed my wand at the booklet and in a few seconds it burst into flames, when I heard a gentle knock on my door. "Rose?" my dads voice called softly.


	4. My new room

The Next Generation: Arranged

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

 **Chapter 4: My New Room**

 **XXxx Time jump back at Hogwarts xxXX**

"ROSE!" bellowed Dominique, making me shoot upright, wide awake.

"What do you want?" I asked, throwing off my duvet and shivering at the cold.

"We need to get to breakfast, so hurry up I'm starving!" At these words I opened the small drawers next to my bed and found that my tie was missing.

"Dom!" I yelled "Come here!" she rushed into the dormitory looking alert and then disappointed as she saw I was only half dressed.

"What?"

"Where is my tie?" I asked

"Here, I wanted you to forget it like you always do after a school holiday." She said reluctantly, pulling my tie out of her bag. I snatched it out of her hands, drew the curtains around my bed and continued getting dressed. I emerged from my bed a few minuets later, fully dressed and swinging my bag onto my shoulder. "I hope there are pancakes" I said as we left Gryffindor tower, our stomachs growling.

Sure enough, when we arrived in the great hall, the smell of pancakes wafted around. When we sat down, we both grabbed a fork and began piling pancakes onto a plate and pouring golden syrup over them, when Lily spoke up "Hagrid is back." Automatically me, Dom and Alice glanced toward the teacher table and saw that Hagrid was indeed back from his honeymoon with Madame Maxine.

"Remind me to congratulate him in Care Of Magical Creatures." I said to Dom who scribbled it onto a piece of parchment and tucked inside one of the inner pockets of the robes.

"Awww." Said Dom and I mirrored her response when breakfast vanished from the table and Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium.

"7th years stay behind please. We need to discuss certain things." I glanced over at Dom, we both new what this was about.

"We have built new quarters in Hogwarts to accommodate the couples here." McGonagall announced, looking grim "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. I would rather you be free to choose whatever love live you would like, but because of the Ministry Of Magic, that will not happen." She sighed "Anyway, you and your partner will share a small common room with two other couples; you will each have a room with an en suit bathroom. You may visit your house common room whenever you wish but it is advised for you to say in your own confined spaces, all common rooms are located on the fourth floor on the west side of the castle.. That is all for today, you will need to return to your house common room to collect your stuff and take it over to your new room. I trust you can all do a simple levitation charm. Goodnight." McGonagall finished her speech, sighed and walked of the podium.

"Well, we better have a look at these new rooms in a bit then, after packing obviously." Said Dom as we walked toward Gryffindor tower.

"Murtlap" I said to the Fat Lady and she swung forward and we climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was empty apart from some third years scoffing Honeydukes sweets in the corner. We climbed the stairs to the girl dormitories.

"Well, we didn't know but last night, was the last night we would sleep in this bed." Dom said, sadly. Once our trunks we enchanted them with a levitating charm and flew them down to the 4th floor.

"Wait which ways west?" I asked Dom. She shrugged.

"This way!" called a voice from behind me. I whirled around and my face broke into a wide smile.

"Albus!" I yelled running toward him, hugging him. My trunk seemed to be lost in the air, so I flicked my wand and it set itself down carefully.

"Hey Al!" called Dom from the other side of the corridor.

"Hey!" Albus called back and then turned toward me and beckoned to Dom. "Our rooms are over here" he said once Dom had joined and he pointed to a golden plaque above a darkened oak door.

"Well, should we go in then?" I asked, breathing heavily

"Sure." Dom said and she opened the door. The door lead into a wide hallway that had about fifty doors leading off of it, each with a shining golden plaque with six names engraved onto each plaque. We all started examining these plaques, trying to figure out which one lead into our common room. Finally I found a golden plaque that said:

 _Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy_

 _Alice Longbottom and Albus Potter_

 _Dominique Weasley and Lysander Scamander_

"Guys! Guys! I found ours!" I called down the hallway, immediately Dom and Albus rushed to me

"Let's go in!" said Dom excitedly, opening the door. The room looked very inviting. There were two loveseats and two plush armchairs, a fire was crackling merrily. The floor was wooden and had a huge beige rug in the middle of the room. There were three polished oak doors with, yet again, with golden plaques with our names on.

"Well at least we're all in the same common room." Said Dom, heading toward the door with her and Lysander's name above it.

"I'm gonna check out my room." She said, pushing her door open, the door swinging closed behind her.

"I'm gonna check mine out as well." I said to Albus and he nodded, heading toward his own room. I opened the door and looked around. The walls were a cream colour with large paintings of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house crests on the wall. There was a large king-size bed, the bed sheets were a bright white with the Hogwarts crest sewn in to it. There were two mahogany desks with those swivel chairs muggle's had in their houses, at the foot of the bed was a large chest, used for keeping anything spare. A wardrobe and dresser stood against the wall, a mirror was magically glued to the wall and a door that lead into the bathroom was opposite the bed. The door swung open suddenly and stood in the doorway, was _him._

 **This chapter took me SOOO long to write. As you can see it is much longer than any of my others.**

 **Hope y'all are enjoying**

 **-PhanMaster**


	5. Names

The next generation: arranged

Disclaimer: If you don't believe that I don't own anything, you're wrong

Chapter 5: Levicorpus

The door swung open suddenly and stood in the doorway, was _him._

"Malfoy"

"Rose" he said cheerfully, I had never called him by his first name, yet he had always called me Rose, and I hated him for it. He hummed merrily as he hung his robes up. He seemed to have already claimed his side of the bed (the side with the Slytherin crest above it) he proceeded to go into the bathroom to set out his toiletries. Slowly, I opened my trunk and began unpacking. I put all my different coloured inks in a line; all labeled neatly, my quills in a pot and put on the corner of my desk, parchment filled up the small draw under the desk. I grabbed my wand and made my robes hang themselves up neatly, my shoes put themselves in little boxes and my muggle clothes folded themselves into the draws. I was just putting my picture frames onto the bedside cabinet when he came back in and gazed at the flurry of movement that was happening in the room.

 **Scorpius POV**

What the hell was going on here? Rose had managed to make her robes hang themselves up, her clothes fold themselves up and go into the dresser and roses were being arranged neatly on the windowsill. Rose herself was displaying picture frames with moving pictures of her parents and brother, grandparents and cousins, on her bedside cabinet. Oh how he couldn't wait to meet them as her husband, and then we'll announce the pregnancy then we'll go live in Malfoy manor and give it a make over. Oh wait umm… it was at that moment she was staring at me, she looked extremely amused.

"Daydreaming, Malfoy?" those words made me wake up from my little dream, she was smirking moving toward me but when she got right in front of me she turned and she walked into the bathroom, her hips swaying as she went.

 **Rose POV**

I loved teasing him like that; he had had a crush on me since first year, when he tried to kiss me. Looking around the bathroom, it was quite nice. There was a bath and a shower; three candles were sat on the windowsill. After I set out my toiletries in the mirrored cabinet, I strolled out of the bathroom. Scorpius was still standing there; a look of shock plastered on is face.

"I'm going to the library, bye Malfoy." I said I knew he had heard me as his features seemed to relax a bit. I grabbed a bottle of ink, a quill and a scroll of parchment, shoved them into my bag, swung it on my shoulder and left the room.

Once I was in the library, I walked quickly toward the desk at the back of the library. There was never anyone else there and it was surrounded by fascinating books. I pulled out my transfiguration essay: _N.E.W.T level wand movements, and the spells in which they are used_ , I really didn't want to do this, plus it's only the conclusion that I need to do, and could do that back in the common room. I strolled back to the common room were I was greeted by Dom lying her head on Lysander's lap, taking up a hole loveseat.

"Get a room you two."

"We have one we just choose not to use it."

"Oh, fuck off" I walked through the door labeled as mine and Scorpuis'. The door swung closed behind me and I dropped my bag onto my desk, I was pulling my essay, books, quill and just as I was pulling my ink out I noticed a piece of parchment, lying at an odd angle on his extremely symmetrical, neat desk. I know I probably shouldn't have looked, but I did anyway. The piece of parchment read:

 _Girls:_

 _Destiny_

 _Jocelyn_ **;) (For all you mortal instruments fans)**

 _Isabella_

 _Kylie_

 _Jessica_

 _Daphne_

 _Gabrielle_

 _Alicia_

 _Bella_

 _Erica_

 _Chloe_

 _Freya_

 _Hannah_

 _Isla_

 _Leila_

 _Millie_

 _Nova_

 _Penelope_

 _Olivia_

 _Queenie_

 _Sally_

 _Rebecca_

 _Tallulah_

 _Boys:_

 _Arthur_

 _Ben_

 _Cameron_

 _Daniel_

 _Elijah_

 _George_

 _Isaac_

 _Kory_

 _Liam_

 _Oliver_

 _Percy_

 _Samuel_

 _Max_

 _I can't wait for my first child with Rose!_

What. The. Fuck. 'I can't wait to have my first child with Rose'. When did I consent? I pulled my wand out of my robes and performed a replicating charm and put the copy in my bag and began to write my transfiguration essay


	6. Advances

The next generation: arranged

Chapter 6: Advances

"Look at this!" I screeched at Dom, brandishing a piece of parchment in her face. "Look at this!"

"Rose calm down, I'm sure its nothing." She responded calmly, her voice relaxing.

"Read the last sentence!" I yelled, fuming. I watched her eyes scan over the last sentence, and horror spread over her face, quickly followed by disgust.

"That is by far the creepiest thing I've seen." She said, disgust was taking over her features. We jumped as the door banged open an exited expression was emblazoned over Albus' face

"What got you so excited?" I asked reproachfully, glancing

"SHE SAID YES!" he bellowed.

"Said yes to what?" Dom asked, a bit startled a surprised look upon her face. At that moment Alice barged in shoved Albus out the way and showed us her left hand.

"Oh my god!" Dom shouted "I'm so happy for you!" A diamond ring was emblazoned on her ring finger "on the subject of big news, Rose found a list of baby names on Scorpius' desk." She said it coolly as if it was no big deal.

"Are you pregnant then?" asked Alice quietly after a long silence

"No!" I snapped at her "I would tell you guys straight away."

"I know you would" said Albus softly.

"Morning." Said a voice from the door. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, nothing of importance" I responded to him coolly "just your best friend getting engaged"

 **Xx after Alice and Albus' wedding xX**

 **Scorpius' POV**

I think that Rose might have found the list of names, anyway that doesn't matter today was the day I was going to start flirting with her. I woke up and took a shower; the soothing water relaxed my tense muscles. I marched down to the great hall for breakfast and my eyes automatically scanned the Gryffindor table for Rose and her friends and smiled as I saw her joking around. I sat next to Albus and piled waffles on to my plate and poured syrup over them.

"Hungry are you?" asked Albus as I scoffed my mouth with waffles.

"Starving." I responded absent mindedly, staring over at the Gryffindor table.

"That's my cousin your staring at." He said matter of factly, and those words made me jump out of my reverie.

"Um… What?" I said not really paying attention.

"You did know she was my cousin, right Scorp?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah." I responded, not listening, and resuming my waffles gazing at Rose.

Xx Transfiguration xX

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice snapped back into reality

"Sorry professor?" I responded, confused

"Tell, me Mr Malfoy, what has you so pre-occupied?" she asked quizzically, her eyes piercing into my soul.

"Rose Weasley…" I mumbled

"Speak up Mr Malfoy,"

"Rose Weasley!" I said audibly and I saw her face turn the same colour as her hair from across the room. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"5 points from Slytherin." She responded coolly "pay attention in my lessons"

"What professor! Why?" I protested

"Ms Weasley never agreed to have her name called out in the middle of my lesson; therefore it is an invasion of her privacy." I was about to protest again when I felt a sharp kick to my shin. I looked over at Al who just shook his head slightly. I could a small smile, when she turned away from me.

Xx Charms xX

Before class started I wrote a small line onto a scrap of paper and left it on her desk. I sat in my place at the back of the classroom.

 **Rose POV**

When I sat next to Alice in charms I noticed a small piece of paper on my desk.

"Looks like someone's got a secret admirer!" she giggled

"Not exactly secret is it." I glared at her and she stopped laughing at my murderous expression. I opened the note. There was a beautiful diamond ring taped to it. It read 'Well, if we don't do this, we'll be thrown in jail. So, will you marry me Rose Weasley/ Malfoy?' I snorted.

"Anything funny, Miss Weasley?" asked Professor Flitwick

"Yeah sir, this." I waved the piece of parchment in the air and everyone laughed. I saw that he had gone pink from the corner of my eye and I smirked.

"Very well Miss Weasley." He said and I could see his eyes twinkling. "I mean Mrs Malfoy." It was my turn to blush

Once charms had finished I went back to the common room, chatting along the way.

"Well, Rose?" said a snide voice from behind me.


	7. Engagment

The next generation: arranged

Chapter 7:

Engaged

 **Sorry I left it in a bit of a cliff hanger last time. To be honest I entirely forgot the ending and posted accidentally.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline.**

 **Enjoy : D**

"Well, Rose?" said a snide voice behind me. I whirled around and faced him. His face was still slightly pink.

"Using other people to up your embarrassment again Malfoy?" I deflected.

"Don't avoid the question, Weasley" he sneered. "Yes or no?"

"Well I can't exactly say no can I?" I said and flashed him my left hand. I heard a squeal from behind me and sighed and turned around. It was Dom, obviously.

"Rose!" she squealed, I just sighed and smiled as he waked away grinning.

One week later

"I don't want anything big." I explained to Dom and Alice who were on the wedding planning committee. Well, they were the only people on the committee.

"Why don't we exchange rings, do vows, all that shit and then get the house-elves to get some food up here and we could just invite us, Lysander and Al." suggested Alice and Dom's face fell.

"Yeah that sounds good!" I replied, relieved. Well at lest that was the wedding planned.

"Why are you pouting Dom?" Alice asked, laughing.

"I'm the only one not getting married." She faked a sniffle and flounced into her room. Alice and I laughed.

"So when are we going down to Hogsmeade?" I asked Alice. "We're going to have to buy dresses and ring s and stuff."

"Well, there's a trip this weekend." Alice responded "And you know Dom'll want to come dress shopping with us." She said loudly. I stifled my laughter as Al walked in.

"What you laughing at?" he inquired slinging his bag of his shoulder and flopping onto the sofa.

"Rosie and Scorpius." Said Dom, finally coming out of her room, "You know, and their engagement." A look of excitement dawned over his face.

"Really!" he shouted. Damn it! I wanted him to hate this. I sighed and walked to my room, but before I went in I called over my shoulder "You'll be best man of course." I then headed into my room. I could very faintly hear Al jabbering excitedly and another door swing closed, I was pretty sure that that was Dom getting tired of Al's constant talking. Now she knew how we felt every day. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles and I had just finished getting dressed when I heard the door slam from in the main room. I grimaced and pulled the purple tank-top over my head. I walked out of the room. I was met with a sultry looking Scorpius.

 **That's were I'm going to leave it for this chapter. Have a good day!  
RavenclawWritr-**


	8. Author Note

Author Note:

To answer a question I saw in a review, I have been working on a writing schedule. Here it is

The Golden Ones

Only on Mondays and Fridays

Agents 003, 004 and 005

Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays

The next generation: arranged

Only on Wednesdays

Absolute Clarity

Only on Saturdays and Sundays

Please note that i won't always be able to stick to this and please don't expect weekly uploads.


End file.
